Kinder sanctuary
by Bloddyvamp
Summary: Son las muchas aventuras que vivieron los doraditos antes de que Athena reencarnara, espero que les gusten. Pésimo summary . ¡Lean y espero se diviertan! Reviews por fa .


Bueno esta ''Historia'' es una serie de aventuras que tuvieron los santos dorados cuando aún eran pequeños, siendo seis niños (Mü, Aldebarán, Aioria, Shaka, Milo y Camus), y los Santos adolescentes (Shura, Afrodita, Máscara Mortal, seguidos de Aioros, Saga y Kanon).

* * *

_**Capitulo uno: Decorando las armaduras.**_

Estamos en el coliseo, dónde están seis minisantitos dorados entrenando.

-Estoy cansado- Dice un mini tauro mientras se tira al suelo.

-No aguantas nada- Rerpocha el de la octava casa.

-Oigan, mi hermano y Saga se van- Dice el leoncito viendo como los aludidos salen del santuario.

-¿A dónde iran?- Cuestiona Shakita.

-A una misión- Responde el futuro escorpión con aire se sabiduría.

-Noooo, ¿En serio? -Pregunta irónica mente el santito de acuario-

-¡Cállate Camus!- Milo le saca la lengua al mini Camuchis.

-Oigan, creo que deberiamos hacer algo por ellos- Dice pensatico Aioria -Mi hermanoo y Saga son muy buenos maestros, creo que deberiamos ayudarlos a hacer algunas tareas.

-¿Como cuales?- Interroga un mini carnerito.

-No lo sé Mü, tal vez....¡Limpiar las armaduras!- Pensó el gatito en una respuesta rápida.

-¿Pero limpiar toooodas las armaduras? -Al parecer mini Alde estaba cansado de solo imaginarlo.

Pero, quién culpa al mini santito de tauro, limpiar doce armaduras debe cansar a cualquiera, claro que eso no es obstaculo para quienes tienen energía a 200%. Así los minisantitos suben hasta el recinto de las doce casas, hasta llegar a Aries.

-¿Con que vamos a limpiar las armaduras? -Al parecer Shaka tenia sentido común.

-Pues....-El virguito, dejo al gato sin palabras....hasta ahora.

-Tengo varias toallas en mi baño -Alegra el día el minisantito de Aries.

Así, Müsito va por las toallas para limpiar as armaduras. Cabe anotar que aunque sea imposible, los pequeños no lo hacian nada mal, al contrario, la armadura de Aries estaba quedando muy reluciente y limpia. Pero como dicen: ''Santo alabado, santo acabado'' la dicha no fue mucha hasta que al gato y al bicho se les ocurrió la brillante idea de decorar las armaduras.

-No estoy de acuerdo-

Como de costumbre, el simpre frio santito de acuario creía que era una mala idea, hasta que su mejor amigo le planteo la armadura de acuario decorada con cintas azules, finos dibujos de copos de nieve y una ballena esculpida en la parte frontal del casco.

-Mü, ¿Tienes pintura? -Preguntaba mini Alde al carnerito.

-Si, en ese estante hay de varios colores.

-¡Gracias! -Agradeció el mini Alde mientras iba por la pintura.

Así, entre chistes por parte del futuro santo de Escorpión, cuentos de Camus y enseñanzas de Shaka , se les fue el día a los minisantitos entre decoración y limpieza de las armaduras.

Poco después los santos mayores llegaron al coliseo dónde se encontrarón a los futuros, Cáncer, Capricornio y Piscis entrenando, así que los cinco desidieron subir juntos hacia las doce casas.

Entrando en Aries vieron un monton de pinturas regadas, diamantina de colores, pegamento, muchas cintas de varios colores, hasta crayones.

''_Ay no.''_ Se lamentaba el de la novena casa.

Los santos decidieron llegar al origen de el desastre siguiéndolo hasta llegar a la caja dónde se situaba la imponente armadura de Aries.

Dudoso de su suerte el Santo Mayor, de géminis decidió arriesgarse y abrir la armadura. ¡Valgame Dios!, los ojos de los cinco mayores se abrieron más grandes que un par de platos, la imponente armadura de Aries nunca volvería a ser la misma, jamás.

-¿Pero qué? -Balbuceo Aioros en estado de Shock.

Y es que no era para menos, si bien la armadura fue dorada alguna vez, no se notaba. Tania una capa de pintura lila, el casco estaba adornado con diamantina color roja, la capa tenia un dibujo mal hecho de un carnero en la parte de atrás, mientras que el resto de la armadura tenia nubes pintadas de color blanco.

''_No es cierto''_ Pensaba el géminis mayor observando aquella escena.

-¡Ay no! -Se oyó gritar a Afrodita.

¿Que tal si los mismo ocurría con las armaduras de Géminis, Cáncer, Capricornio, Sagitario y Piscis?

-¡Dónde esos mocoso le hayan puesto un dedo encima a mi armadura los mando al yomotsu! -Gruñó Máscara Mortal.

Los santos se dirigieron hacia la casa de tauro, temiendo el destino de la pobre armadura, y efectivamente, esta armadura habia recibido un leve retoque en la pintura. Ahora erá café, con manchitas blancas. En la parte de atrás del casco había una vaca dibujada, mientras que las botas de la armadura eran verdes. El santo de géminis casi colapsa en tan solo pensar en su querida armadura. Los cinco chicos se dirigieron ahora hacia Géminis.

-¿Que tan terrible es? -Preguntaba Saga con sus manos cubriendo su boca.

-Ya te digo- Se burlaba el de la novena casa mientras abria la caja de la armadura.

-Saga...-Empezó el de capricornio- Mejor dona tus ojos a un hospital.

-¡¿Que?! -Exclamo el otro mientras se destapaba para mirar la armadura- Mi...armadura....mi preciosa....mi querida armadura.....

-Calma Saga -Trataba de tranquilizarlo Piscis- Piensa que pudo ser peor.

-¡¿Cómo?! -Chillo el de la tercera casa.

Saga casi colapsa viendo que habian pintado con pintura blanca, la mitad del casco y con negra la otra mitad. Las hombreras tenian dibujados a cada lado a uno de los ''Gemelos'' (Si se les puede llamar así) las botas estaban pintadas de rojo, mientras que la pechera tenia un color naranja. En la capa estaba mal dibujado el signo de géminis.

-¡Noooo! -Chilló el de cáncer- ¡Sigo yo! ¡Voy a matar a esos enanos! -Gritama mientras subía a mucha velocidad hasta su casa.

-¿Máscara? -Pregunto Afrodita mientras llegaba con los demás- ¿Máscara? -Volvio a insistir el de la última casa, para encontrar al santo de cancer en una esquinita y haciendo circulos con el dedo. -¿Que te pa...

Las dudas del santo de Piscis fueron respondidas por el aspecto de la armadura de cáncer.

-¡Dónde mi armadura tenga rosado y morado, les rebano en tajaditas! -Amenazaba Shura-

-Calma amigo, no es para tanto. -Trataba de tranquilzar Aioros ganandose tres miradas asesinas.

-¡¿Como que no es para tanto?! -Rugió el que hasta hace unos momentos estaba deprimido.

-Bueno, si es para mucho, pero no creo que los niños lo hicieran de aposta. -Trató de tranquilizar el arquero.

-¡Pues los voy a mandar al yomotsu accidentalmente! -Recrimió al de la sagita.

-Basta chicos mejor subamos y acabemos de una vez por todas- Al parecer el santo de piscis queria acabar cuanto antes con su martirio de sabero como había quedado su armadura. Así los cinco chicos subieron casa tras casa. En leo la armadura estaba pintada de café, blanco, amarillo y naranja con adornos de leones en diamantina, en virgo la armadura estaba de color verde, mientras el casco era rojo, en libra, se salvo la armadura ya que los niños no la encontraban, en escorpio, la armadura estaba pintada de azul y el casco tenia en cada sección diferentes azules, en sagitario, a armadura estaba pintada blanca con rosado (Simulando un cupido xD) en capricornio, casi se muere Shura de un paro cardiaco a ver su armadura pintada de morado negro y azul, en acuario la armadura estaba pintada de azul aguamarina, con la torre eiffel dibujada en la capa y en piscis la armadura estaba pintada de rosado con verde.

-¡Una rosa piraña y aprenderán a no meterse con mi armadura!- Amenazó el de la última casa.

-¡¿Dónde demonios están esos mocosos?! -Preguntaba Máscara.

-¡Máscara! -Se oyó gritar a un niño que venía desde arriba, no era otro si no Mü.

-¡¿Dónde están los otros?!- Volvio a preguntar el cáncer.

-Aquí. -Respondio indiferente el mini santo de acuario.

-¡Niños! -Regañó Aioros- ¿Que le hicieron a las armaduras?

-Ah eso -Exclamo despreocupado el menor de los niños- Sólo las decoramos para que ustedes no tuvieran que hacerlo más tarde.

-Pero Milo, esa no es forma de hacerlo -Respondió entre dientes Saga ''asesinando'' a los niños con la mirada.

-¡Desagradecidos! -Lloraba el gato.

-¡Basta Aioris, no llores! -Trataba de tranquilizarlo Aioros- ¡Fue un accidente!

-¡Vaya accidente! ¡De seguro si las armaduras estuvieran más vivas los matarían! -Gruñó furioso el santo de la cuarta casa, ocasionando que los demás niños comenzaran a llorar.

-¡Imbécil! .-Gritó Saga tratando de calmar a los niños mientras que Piscis y Capricornio también asesinarón con la mirada a cáncer.

-¿Que pasó aquí? -Pregunto una voz desde afuera, ¿Quién más si no Shion?

-Pues vará -Trató de xplicarse el arquero- Es que los niños, este, pues....''decoraron las armaduras''.

-¿En serio..¡¿Qué?! -Grito al patriarca al ver la armadura de piscis.

-¿Shion? -Preguntaba Aioros mientras le pasaba la mano por encima de la cara al patriarca.

- Están castigados -Sentenció el antiguo Aries con un tic en el ojo y con una venita en la frente- ¡Y ustdes limpiarán las armaduras! -Grita a Cáncer, Capricornio y Piscis.

-¡¿Qué?! -Al parecer cáncer no estaba de acuerdo- ¡¿Por qué nosotros?!

-Porque les dije que vigilaran a los niños, y si bien ya se merecian un castigo por no ayudar en su entrenamiento a los de plata porque según ustedes ellos son muy debiles.

Ese comentario hizo que Máscara recibiera miradas asesinas por parte de piscis y capricornio.

-Pe..pero...pero...-Tartamudeó el cangrejo-

-¡Pero nada! -Dijo el patriarca- ¡Retírense!

-Señor, se me disculpa, estamos en mi templo...-Empezó el santo de los peces.

-¡Largo! -Gruñó Shion mientras que los demás sólo asintieron y salieron a la velocidad de la luz de la casa de piscis- Athena, por tu amor ¡Ven ya!


End file.
